Loose Control
by LillyWonka
Summary: It's a story about Bernard and his other assistant elf Lilly. What happens when Lilly gets an urge to loose all control around Bernard, and does Bernard want her to..
1. Chapter 1

Lilly sat at her desk in her office. She was one of the first elves to really use a computer for sorting out her work. It was

late at night so naturally she and a few other elves were the only ones working. She'd been at her desk all day which was

very unlike her. She usually walked around, talked to the elves, helped Bernard (which is mostly what she did), and just

very much gave the whole factory a warmer feeling. Since it was so late, it was night already and she had been too

occupied with her computer to turn on the lights, so the only light in her office was the one coming from the computer. She

was so into her work that she didn't notice Bernard walk into her office. Bernard had been worried all day about her. He

missed seeing those violet eyes, ivory skin, and wavy chocolate brown hair, walk into his office. He was really surprised to

have found that the lights were off in her office. From her door he could see how into her work she was. Wow how he

loved the focus those mesmerizing eyes had, the way that she bit her full lips when she was deep in concentration…….

He decided to sneak up on her. Being as quiet as can be he tip toed behind the other elf and slyly placed his all too warm

hands on her shoulders. "Hello Jazzy Hair", he said. His nick name for her was jazzy hair because those waves could get

pretty uncontrollable sometimes. "Bernard!" she jumped as she felt his hands and heard his voice. "Working hard or hardly

working?" Bernard joked. Lilly turned back to her computer, glad that Bernard couldn't see her blushing in the dim light.

"Hardly working I guess," Lilly said. Bernard chuckled at this, "It's not like you to be stuck in here all day." "I know," Lilly

said, "I've just been working really hard all day." Bernard still had his hands on Lilly's shoulders, and absentmindedly slides

one down her bare arm. It was warm in the factory so, Lilly had worn a short sleeved dress to work. The instant his hand

slide down, he could feel how icy cold her skin was. He started gently caressing her arm, running his fingers along softly

over her skin. Lilly froze as Bernard did this. She liked the warm feeling of his hands. The smoothness of his fingers was

giving her gooseflesh.

I bet you're all wondering, why Lilly was stuck in her office all day. Well, the simple truth is, she really hadn't been working.

She'd finished her work the day before. No, the true reason was that she really liked (maybe even loved) Bernard, and she

had been trying to sort her feelings all day. She did this by venting, and typing stories. Lucky, for her when Bernard came in

she had just closed the story she was working on. So, back to the present, Lilly couldn't take anymore. Every time Bernard

came even a meter close to her she just wanted to run over to him and kiss him.

It had all really started last week, when they were at a staff meeting. Curtis had been giving his presentation and of

course Bernard had taken this time to talk to Lilly. Behind Bernard no one was sitting and to the right of that empty seat,

Lilly was sitting there, hands crossed over the other empty chair in front of her. So, Bernard had turned around and started

talking to her, but there was something different in his voice, something that gave Lilly a sense of wanting to loose control.

His voice sounded full of lust, and at that moment Lilly had almost kissed him. She had had to dig her long nails into her

skin to resist the powerful urge to kiss Bernard right there and then. This kept happening for the next week. So as you can

see, being around him only made matters worse…….or did it?

Bernard noticed the sudden stiffness Lilly had taken. He'd heard from Curtis that Lilly had a thing for him, but never really

believed that this beautiful elf would like him of all elves. I mean, he wanted so badly to believe it, but kept blocking his

mind off to the thought so he wouldn't get hurt if it was a lie. "Bernard I have something to tell you, but I'm scared that it

might make you uneasy around me" Lilly said in a shaky voice. "What is it?" Bernard asked, "I promise I won't be mad at

you or anything……wait you're not married are you?" Lilly giggled, "No I'm not married, but," her voice turned rather sad, "It

isn't exactly about a walk in the park." "Why don't we sit by the fireplace then?" Bernard said, leading Lilly over to the

loveseat by the fireplace.

They sat next to each other, and once again Lilly got that crazy urge to kiss the drop dead gorgeous head elf. Lilly wouldn't

look at him. Bernard noticed that she started to dig her nails into her skin. He put his warm hand on her freezing hands,

making matters worse for poor Lilly. "Lilly what is it?" he asked now worried because she was digging her nails deeper. "Is

it about the guy that you like?" he joked. Lilly nodded. "Well what about the lucky bloke?" he asked. Lilly look at him with

sad eyes, begging for compassion. "Bernard……" Lilly began. "Come its ok, you can tell me," Bernard said. He put his arm

around her, so that their bodies were barely touching. Lilly couldn't take much more. Bernard noticed her stiffen even more,

and that's when it hit him. She liked HIM, of all people. 'She's probably digging her nails into her skin to keep from loosing

control' he thought. A crooked smile slyly made its way onto his face, 'But I want her to loose control' he thought evilly.

Realizing that, he pressed his body into hers, leaned down and whispered seductively into her ear, "Come on, say it…"

Lilly almost completely lost it. She felt her skin start to bleed not, from all the pressure her nails were creating. Bernard

wanted her to loose control so he had to do something more to break her shell. He got up, faced her, and leaned down,

centimeters away from kissing her. Looking deep into her eyes he said, "Lilly……" She bit her bottom lips about too

completely loose all self control. He ran his hands down her arms, making sure to brush his finger tips along her torso. She

started to tremble, trying so hard to keep it together. While still looking into her eyes with a look of lust, he ran his hands

along her thighs, slowly and seductively.

And that was all Lilly could take……


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly pulled Bernard by the collar, and started kissing him with great lustLilly pulled Bernard by the collar, and started kissing

him with great lust. Bernard gladly kissed back, with the same (if not more) amount of lust and want. Quick as a whip, he

pulled her up by the waist. Too quickly, causing Lilly to loose balance, and knocking them both to the brown carpeted floor.

They landed with a big thud, Lilly atop Bernard. In their great fall, their lips had parted, and now Lilly felt extremely awkward,

the shock of the fall having temporarily replaced her lust. Bernard, however, only increased his want with, not only Lilly having

have fallen on top of him, but the way that the light from the fireplace illuminated Lilly's face.

Since she now seemed too shy to take lead, Bernard flipped them over, so he was atop her, and kissed her with greater

passion (if that's possible).

Stephanie, Lilly's friend, suddenly walked in, and stopped immediately at the sight of the two elves now on the floor.

Having have heard Stephanie walk in, Lilly and Bernard abruptly parted, Bernard looking at Stephanie as if trying to murder

her with his intense gaze. "Umm….this. Is. awkward…." Stephanie said evading Bernard's terrifying look. Lilly simply stood

up, and asked Stephanie what was up. Bernard never got that phrase. 'What was up where?!' he always wondered.

"Umm, oh, umm……I forgot." Stephanie stuttered. "Oh yeah!" she suddenly exclaimed, "Zack got tangled up in the tinsel

again, and there's no one else in the factory to help, except Curtis, but he's no good at anything!"

Lilly said, "Oh not again. What is it with Zack and tinsel these days?! I swear…"

She then did the most unexpected thing ever. She bent down to kiss Bernard (who was still kneeling on the carpet) and

said, "You had gravy for supper didn't you?"


End file.
